


All Superheroes Love Thai Food

by Movie_Riggs



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: A little fluff and some suspense, Because one-shots are my thing, College leaves no time to write, F/M, Short one-shots, So here I am using time to do just that, This could probably lead somewhere but won't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 20:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16312253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Movie_Riggs/pseuds/Movie_Riggs
Summary: A spider walks into a Thai restaurant.He sees that at one of the tables, there sits a vulture and a scorpion.And the spider says to himself...





	All Superheroes Love Thai Food

**"Oh, shit."**

About this time is when the frame would freeze, and a voice-over would say something like, "Yep, that's me. I bet you're wondering how I ended up in this wacky situation. Well, it all started back in the summer of 2016..."

That's if this were a movie.

Unfortunately, Peter Parker's life is all too real. 

So, while his mind did flash back over the events of the last hour or so as he wondered just how he had managed to end up in this situation, the frame did not freeze. 

It was a freezing day in New York City, and by that, Peter means it was well below the 32* Fahrenheit (or 0* Celsius, depending on where you're from) that is actually designated as "freezing." See, there's freezing, and then there's _New York freezing_ , and the latter is on a whole other level. 

There isn't a ton that a person can do to avoid this New York freezing, especially if said person is not only a teenager that has to get up and go to school, but also a superhero who swings around Queens in his spare time, just looking out for the little guy (okay, fine, the suit has a heater, but still). On days like this, Peter will wear two pairs of long johns under his jeans, three sweatshirts, gloves, double up his socks before he puts on his shoes, and cover most of his unkempt hair with a winter beanie, and he'll still be cold as he walks from the bus stop and into the main building of Midtown High. 

He thinks there is maybe one trick to surviving New York freezing, and that's by warming yourself up from the inside rather than simply putting on layer after layer on the out. 

How does Peter do that?

It's cheesy.

But the sure-fire way to do things always is.

Peter, at least for the last year or so, has survived New York freezing by staying in very close quarters with his girlfriend.

VERY close quarters.

"It's confirmed, your number one quality is your seemingly never-ending supply of body heat," MJ says to him as they walk out of their last class, her arm draped about his shoulders.

"I thought it was my boyish good looks," Peter replied.

"Ha! As if," MJ said. "That's like, quality number three or four at best."

"And as always, your number one quality is to make Peter's face turn redder than the cold does," Ned chimed in as he stepped up to MJ's open side. MJ threw her free arm around him, because, more warmth. (And if she didn't, Peter would figure out a way to)

"Speaking of the cold, May's making potato soup tonight and has ordered me upon threat of death to invite you both over to eat it," Peter said, bringing the small line to a halt next to his locker so he could get rid of the excess books he wouldn't need to use for the weekend's homework.

"Aw, I can't," Ned said, visibly disappointed. "My mom's making me help out my little sister with her Halloween costume."

"She wears the same costume every year," Peter pointed out.

Ned threw up his arms. "I _know_ that! But she says 'it requires modifications.' Whatever that means."

"It means Tony Stark is on Mark 200 and young Elizabeth must keep her plastic armor up-to-date," MJ guessed, then turned to Peter. "Anyway, I'm in. Odin knows, there's no food in my house. Besides, sixth time's the charm, right?"

"Seventh," Peter corrected. "You missed the first year she tried this recipe."

"No great loss, I'm sure," MJ mused, noticing the cringe the memory put on Peter's face. It was a tragedy when the most lovable woman in the world made some of the worst meals imaginable. Not on purpose, bless her. It just sort of happened, the same way the rain just sort of fell from the sky.

"I'll see you guys," Ned said, offering a wave before disappearing down the crowded hallway.

Peter and MJ made their way to the Parker apartment, where it turned out the seventh time was not the charm.

"Oh, well," May smiled to herself, ever the optimist. She went to her purse and retrieved a handful of crumpled bills. "Run down and get us some Thai, would you, Pete? I'm gonna wash out this pot."

Peter had taken the money and walked arm-in-arm with MJ (it really was crazy how well she warmed him up at a simple touch, and vice versa) down to the Thai restaurant.

And THAT is how he had ended up in this wacky situation, doing the biggest double-take to have ever double-taked.

"Oh, shit," he repeated, barely managing to keep his voice above a whisper. "Shit, shit, shit."

He turned to MJ to give her one of those looks, but there was no need. MJ had already seen. She unhooked her arm from his and gripped his hand with her own. 

"Let's go," she hissed.

It was said in that urgent tone that said _if we turn around_ right this instant, _we can make it out and no one will be the wiser._

That turned out to not be the case.

"Hey, hey! Peter!" Adrian Toomes said cheerfully, looking up from his noodles to see the two young people at the doorway. Another man was sitting with Toomes, but his back was to Peter.

Peter gulped, suddenly experiencing a deadly deja-vu as he wondered what the best way to proceed was. He tried to use his spider-sense to figure out where the wingsuit might be hiding, but there was no sign of any danger. Then again, his spider-sense was still developing. Maybe he was having an off night.

"Peter!" a second voice said, and is there such a thing as a triple-take?

"Liz?!" Peter and MJ said together. 

Liz was walking out from the women's bathroom with a smile on her face. Either not noticing her father or believing it was perfectly normal for him to be sitting there (Peter had to assume it was the second option), Liz hurried over and hugged both him and MJ. 

"So good to see you guys!" she exclaimed.

MJ, observant as she was, could see that poor Peter clearly needed a little more time to find his voice without stammering and tripping over his tongue, so she did what she thought was best and smiled back.

"Good to see you," she echoed. "You're back from Oregon?"

"Just visiting," Liz explained. "Dad just got out on parole."

"For good behavior," Toomes added, as if it was some kind of grand achievement. He began waving, the smile on his face warm and welcoming. "C'mon! Join us!"

"Oh, no, we can't," MJ said. 

"That's right!" Peter agreed a little too loudly, his voice recovered. "We're just getting takeout. Aunt May's waiting for us back at the apartment." He directed the last part specifically at Liz before cursing himself for even bringing up his aunt at all in front of his old archenemy. (Unless that was an outdated term...did superheroes still have archenemies these days?)

"Well, you can at least wait with us until they bring out your order," Toomes suggested. He snapped his fingers twice, signaling the waiter. 

MJ ordered for herself, Peter and May while Peter awkwardly pulled up two chairs to Toomes' table, finally getting a good look at the other man. 

He was bald and the entire left side of his face was scarred, the eye on that side cold and empty. He looked familiar, but Peter didn't quite place it until he saw the tattoo on the man's neck.

" _You're_ out on parole, too?!" he squeaked before he could stop himself.

Mac Gargan frowned. "Yeah. Do I know you?"

"Uh, no," Peter said, realizing his mistake. "I guess I just recognized you. You know, from the news."

Gargan nodded, as if to agree that he was a pretty big deal as far as the NYC news went.

"Dad and Mr. Gargan are planning on going into business together," Liz said in a chipper tone, clearly oblivious to how tense Peter was.

"Well, I wouldn't say that," Toomes cut in. "We'll just be...coworkers, for a while. Mac knows a guy who can get us jobs. Good, honest jobs." He said this last part while making eye contact with his daughter. "Just until I can get down to Oregon myself. Get a fresh start. I hear you're getting a fresh start, too, Pete. Back interning for Stark, that is."

Peter guessed Liz must have heard that from Betty. 

"Y-yeah," he said, attempting to keep his voice even. "That's right."

"Good for you," Toomes nodded. 

Suddenly, Peter felt MJ nudge him. 

"Food's ready," she announced.

Toomes stood up first. "Ah, that's just as well. We're about finished here. Mac, get the check would you?"

Gargan arched his good brow. "Seriously?"

Toomes held the glare. "Yeah. Seriously."

Gargan sighed and begrudgingly did as he was told.

The waiter brought MJ the food in to-go boxes and she paid for it with May's money, then began hurriedly walking toward the door with Peter following.

Outside, Toomes handed the keys to Liz. 

"Whaddaya say, Gumdrop? Drive us home?"

"Sure, Dad," Liz grinned, offering a wave to her former classmates. "Bye, guys! I hope I'll see you again soon!"

"Bye, Liz!" Peter and MJ said, almost at once like before.

Gargan exited the restaurant and went to his own car, starting it but not driving away yet.

MJ began walking away. Peter turned to follow her, but at the last second, Toomes stepped in his path and outstretched his hand. Reluctantly, Peter shook it. That was when Toomes leaned dangerously forward, his voice gruff and low.

 "Listen up," he advised. "You saved my daughter's life. I owed you one. You saved my life. I owed you again. I don't owe you anymore. Now, Mac's methods tend to be a bit...grotesque. Stuff that I wouldn't wish on anyone. I had a chance to tell him who you are already, and I didn't. I won't do it now. But Pedro, if we..." Toomes cleared his throat, cutting himself off. "That is, if me and _your old pal Spider-Man_ ever meet again and Liz is not anywhere close by? You'd better watch out. You and your chubby friend and your aunt and especially your girl. Consider this a fair warning."

Peter didn't say a word, didn't even open his mouth or nod his head, but Toomes could tell his point had gotten across. He clapped Peter once on the shoulder just rough enough to be noticeable and then headed toward his car.

"Good catching up, Pete. Say hi to your boss for me."

As the car pulled away, MJ walked up to Peter's side and let out a sigh. 

"Holy shit," she groaned. "That was not how I thought this evening was gonna go."

_Understatement of the century,_ Peter thought but didn't say.

"Should I call Ned?" MJ asked. "Tell him to get his ass in the Chair?"

Peter considered it, but shook his head. He didn't know if it was the threat Toomes had just issued, the freezing weather, or maybe just that he wanted nothing more than to go home and eat Thai with his two favorite girls and--in spite of everything--not think about bad guys for a while. Maybe it was a combination of all three. 

"No," he decided. "Not now. He hasn't done anything yet."

"'Yet' being the operative word," MJ said. 

"Let's get out of the cold," Peter suggested. 

Nodding in agreement, MJ resumed their standard position of arm-and-arm and added to it by resting her head against Peter's shoulder (it was hard, given that she was taller than him, but she managed) and they walked home, keeping each other warm as they went.


End file.
